Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon (better known as''' Wart') is the protagonist of Disney's 1963 feature film ''The Sword in the Stone. In the film, Arthur is an orphan boy who becomes King of England. He was voiced by three voice actors (Rickie Sorensen, Richard Reitherman, and Robert Reitherman), which leads to noticeable changes in Arthur's voice throughout the film. Background Physical appearance Arthur is a 12 year-old orphan with blond hair, and is very scrawny and awkward, but also friendly and polite. He has a rich imagination, and dreams of becoming a knight and having adventures. However, as he is an orphan, he knows that the most he can hope for is to become a squire to his boorish foster brother, Sir Kay. The Knight Sir Ector found Arthur when he was a baby and took him in. Although Ector cares for the boy to an extent, but he still tends to favor his son, Kay, and thus raises Arthur much more strictly, and Kay is a constant tormentor to his adopted brother. Almost everyone refers to him as Wart rather than his birthname, Arthur. In fact, his real name is rarely mentioned throughout the film (And his last name, Pendragon, not at all), once by Wart himself, and later when he is revealed as the rightful King of England. Appearances ''The Sword in the Stone Wart accompanies his foster brother, Kay, on a hunting trip. After accidentally distracting Kay, Wart goes to retrieve Kay's lost arrow and ends up in the home of Merlin, a powerful wizard. While enjoying tea with Merlin, Merlin speaks to Wart about the value of an education and appoints himself as Wart's tutor. Wart returns to Sir Ector's castle with Merlin and is sent to the kitchen as punishment for worrying Sir Ector. Sir Pellinore, a friend of Sir Ector's, arrives with news of a tournament, with the English crown as a prize. Sir Ector decides that Kay can be knighted in time to participate. Ector also appoints the Wart as Kay's future squire for the tournament, which is to be held in London. The next day, Wart accompanies Merlin on his first lesson. Merlin turns them both into fish and, at first, everything goes smoothly. Wart is soon chased by a large pike and manages to outsmart the pike at first. Thankfully, Wart is saved by Merlin's owl Archimedes. The adventure teaches Wart the value of brain over brawn. When Wart is transformed back, he rushes to the kitchen, where Ector gives him 6 demerits; 3 for being late, and 3 after telling the true story of his lesson. Later, Wart is being forced to clean an entire kitchen as a result of his punishment. Merlin enchants the dishes to wash themselves and sneaks Wart out for another lesson. This time, the lesson is about gravity and (in an unexpected twist) male-female relationships; for this lesson, Wart is transformed into a squirrel and meets up with a female squirrel, who wants him as a mate. As Wart attempts to escape the amorous squirrel, he is put in danger of being eaten by a wolf. Wart is saved thanks to the female squirrel, but he is then transformed back into a boy. Though he tries to explain, the female squirrel is heartbroken. Back at the castle, Sir Ector begins reprimanding Merlin for using what he believes to be black magic on the kitchen. Wart tries to defend Merlin, but Ector piles more demerits on the boy and finally punishes him by both revoking his chances of making the trip to London and by making an unseen boy groom, Hobbs, Kay's squire in Wart's place. Merlin sees Wart's disappointment and apologizes, but notes that Wart could still make something of himself through an education. Merlin then takes time to explain different concepts about how the world works, but Wart becomes so confused that Archimedes takes over Wart's education. After finding out that Wart is illiterate, Archimedes teaches the Wart to read and write. During a break, Merlin takes time to demonstrate a model airplane. Though the demonstration doesn't work, Wart is impressed anyway and relates his dream of flying to Merlin. While Wart is talking, Merlin transforms him into a sparrow. Wart then goes out flying with Archimedes. The flight goes well at first, as the Wart proves to be a natural at flying but, during the flight, Wart is chased by a hawk and, in escaping, ends up falling though the chimney of Madam Mim, Merlin's enemy. Though Madam Mim attempts to show Wart that her magic, which is self-serving, is better than Merlin's, Wart disagrees and so Madam Mim transforms into a cat and attempts to eat the Wart. Merlin's student is saved by the intervention of Merlin and Wart later observes the Wizard's Duel between the two wizards. As a result, Wart learns the value of knowledge and wisdom, as Merlin won by outsmarting Mim. At Christmastime, Wart is reinstated as Kay's squire out of necessity (as Hobbs had come down with mumps). Wart is pleased, as he feels it is his only opportunity to advance. Merlin is angered that Wart still prefers war games over education and so the wizard teleports himself (quite unintentionally) to 20th century Bermuda. On New Year's Day, Wart accompanies Sir Ector and a newly knighted Kay to the tournament. Everything is going smoothly when Wart realizes that he forgot Kay's sword at the inn. In an attempt to find a replacement, Wart pulls a magic sword from a stone that was in an old churchyard. When the Wart brings the sword, it is immediately recognized as the legendary Sword in the Stone, which is supposed to only be pulled by the rightful king of England. All the knights at the tournament force the Wart to repeat the process, but before he can do so, they attempt to pull it out, under the reasoning that anyone can pull it a 2nd time. Pelinore and a knight called Sir Bart stop the other knights and allow Wart to pull the sword. He does so successfully, and everyone bows to him as the new King of England. Sir Ector takes the opportunity to beg the Wart's forgiveness, to which Wart feels is unnecessary. The crows ask for the boy's name, and Sir Ector almost calls the boy Wart, before correcting himself and calling the boy Arthur for the first time. Time passes and Wart, now crowned King Arthur, feels unprepared for the responsibility of ruling a country. With the assistance of Archimedes, he attempts to run away, but every exit is blocked by cheering crowds. Merlin then unexpectedly returns from Bermuda and is pleased to see that Wart is now King Arthur and relates how famous the boy will become in the future. House of Mouse King Arthur appeared about twice in ''House of Mouse. In "Rent Day", where Mickey asks him to loan him money, and Merlin (next to Arthur) offers him money to get Arthur a sword. And in "Ask Von Drake" The Ludwig Von Drake Song shows a shot where King Arthur, Merlin, Sir Kay, and Madam Mim are trying to pull the sword out of the stone. ''Once Upon a Time King Arthur appears on the show, portrayed by Liam Garrigan. In his debut episode, "Dark Swan", the animated Arthur also appears in archived footage of the original, animated ''The Sword in the Stone. Before the First Curse King Arthur arrives with Sir Percival and Lancelot in Camelot, having finally found the Sword in the Stone, which can only be pulled by the greatest King of all the realms, as prophesied by Merlin. Arthur watches Sir Kay stand near Excalibur and warns him not to take it,, but Sir Kay defies Arthur's request and attempts to pull it out, which results in him turning into ash before Arthur's very eyes. Arthur then successfully pulls the Excalibur from the stone himself, but is shocked to discover that the tip of the blade is missing. Arthur decides not to inform the people of Camelot about this, and only that they now have a new King. He then tells Lancelot and Sir Percival that they must begin a new quest, to make Excalibur whole. After the Second Curse Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, Arthur and his knights approach Emma and her allies to tell them they arrives to find her. He explains that their arrival was prophesied by Merlin. He tells Emma that according to the prophecy, she is destined to reunite them with Merlin, and takes them to his castle in Camelot. Printed media Mickey Mouse comics In the Mickey and Minnie Mouse comic El misterio de los albatros (INDUCKS I M 60-4), a descendant of one of King Arthur's knights, Lancelot, named Lord Percival Knight, is searching a mysterious King Arthur's sunken treasure, that Percival Knight thinks he can find with help of an ancient magic music. Finally, we learn this treasure doesn't exist; the music helps in fact to charm animals and force them to follow the musician. Gallery Trivia *Historians are still uncertain on whether there was a real Arthur or not. *The Disney Comics serial New Adventures of Beauty and the Beast had Belle reading about the adventures of King Arthur and explaining she had more of a time there than being outside. It was later referenced again in the musical adaptation of Beauty and the Beast during the "Human Again" segment (the film equivalent having Romeo & Juliet). Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Servants Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Fish Category:Squirrels Category:Birds Category:Arthurian Legends Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Shapeshifters Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Transformed characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon